1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal attachment device, and more particularly to a strip for securing a device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Wristwatches include a timepiece and a wristband for securing the timepiece to one's arm. Typically the wristband may be removed and replaced using specialized tools. However, the wristbands themselves may be expensive and difficult to replace.
Therefore, a need exists for a device and strip system for securing a device to a substrate.